Ouroborus
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: Jordan starts college and Frank has to deal with his empty nest. A murder happens on Campus. A familiar symbol haunts the Blacks. A mysterious woman watches.
1. Chapter 1

Ouroborus

Chapter One

New Beginnings

The day was impossibly clear and bright. There was a chill in the air, crisp like apple cider, threatening falling leaves and evenings next to a warm fire. He opened the trunk and pulled out Jordan's case, a pillow, she trundled behind him, the ghost of Catherine shining in her eager eyes.

He wanted to turn, to hug her and hold her close for a moment longer, stop this inevitable parting. Children grow up, move on, don't they? The first day of College was a rite of passage they must face, perhaps for the last time, together. In a breathless moment from now, she'd be graduating, marrying, having kids of her own. Her life and his would be torn apart by the passing of time.

He sighed.

"Know your dorm?" He asked.

"Yes dad. For the millionth time. I have my schedule and my advisers name and a map of the campus."

"Force of habit. I guess I don't want to give up being dad." He smiled sadly.

"You will always be dad." She leaned over, her face joyful, thirsty for the future, restless. She was ready to surge forward into a new life. He had no right to keep her from it a moment longer.

And so, with a last look, he made the resolve to let go clean. He forced a grin and moved past her.

"Keep up, slowpoke." He called over his shoulder. He heard and felt her grab a hand full of belongings and close the trunk.

The room was bleak, but soon it would change. It would be full of life and learning and giggles. He put down her case and threw the pillow on one of the beds.

"Nice," He quipped.

"Dad!" She sighed and put the rest of her things down.

"You want me to hang out for a while?" He asked. She looked at him, considering and for a moment he couldn't breath, the resemblance to Catherine was so great. His heart broke again, for the billionth time since that day in the cold, lonely woods. He could still almost smell her perfume, feel her weight pressed against him.

"I..." The door pressed open and cut off her thought, in walked a girl carrying her belongings, Dark to Jordan's fair, moody to Jordan's cheerful. There was an awkward moment of silence into which Frank finally stood with a hand out.

The girl took it and shook.

"I'm Frank Black. And this is Jordan. You are?"

"Milly. Milly Corso." She took the hand Jordan outstretched and shook.

"So, you're my roomie?" Jordan asked.

Milly nodded and again the silence descended. Frank took this as his cue to vanish from the room. He leaned over and hugged Jordan.

"Be good." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful." She whispered back and returned the gesture.

And just like that, Frank was alone.

"So, your dad, hun?" Milly asked. Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, it's just been him and me for a while now. I worry about him."

"Your mom?"

"She, died when I was little. In the outbreak in Washington."

Milly nodded. "My folks died, too. I was raised by my Grandma, but she's in a nursing home now. Dementia."

"I'm really sorry." Jordan offered. Idly she looked over the things on her bed. "I got more stuff in my car downstairs. Dad insisted on driving up behind me. How about you?"

Milly looked at the meager things on her bed and shrugged.

"It's cool, we can share." Jordan offered with a bright smile. "Then we can go get some food. I'm studying Psychology. You?"

"Anthropology with a minor in Evolutionary studies."

"Wow, you must be some kind of genius or something."

For a moment, there was a flash, Jordan drew her breath in heavily and clutched her chest. Blood. There was always blood though. A man. Leaves blowing across pavement in the light of a street lamp. And it was gone.

"You OK?" Milly asked, genuine concern in her glare. She was reaching for Jordan to catch her in case she fell.

Jordan took a moment to compose herself. "Um, yeah. I just got a little dizzy, that's all. It happens, some kind of inner ear thing, I think. Come on, you can help me unload and I'll buy the pizza!"

Milly smiled and a moment later they were moving down the hall as if they had known each other for years.

Frank got into the Land Rover. Once the door was securely closed and the key in the ignition he dared to look at the window. He could see the top of Jordan's curly hair from here, bobbing animatedly as she talked.

For a kid who'd seen so much tragedy, she was remarkably cheerful. He revved the vehicle to life and made his way out of the parking lot.

He drove slowly, aware of the many college students, their minds elsewhere, weaving across the streets like dazed deer. He waved several across as he waited patiently. He knew he'd need to keep his mind off the impending loneliness, the one waiting as soon as his mind was no longer occupied by this game of dodge and weave and he was on the open road alone.

He slipped in his iPhone, selected anything, the first thing that came to hand.

Chick Corea soothed his nerves and flooded the car with sound.

He moved past the buildings and toward city traffic. He wasn't a fan of New York, but Jordan had been accepted at Columbia and it had been her first choice.

As he turned on Riverside, something caught his eye. It was a woman, like a million other women in this city, but this one, there was something… missing.

He stared at her trying to figure it out until the blare of a cabby's horn got his attention and forced him back into his own lane. When he ventured a look back in his rear view, she was gone. All he could remember about her was red. Blood red.

His GPS was his constant companion as he left the city and entered the highway south to Alexandria. He had mixed emotions about going home, craving the security and familiarity yet dreading the silence he knew crouched therein. It would be an odd silence. Uncomfortable and empty. But his back ached and his bed called to him.

Finally the traffic opened up and the sun climbed behind the horizon and he was in the dark. He had a life of his own, a business to run, friends. Hobbies. He'd been preparing for this day for Jordan's whole life, letting go in pieces. First day of school, first dance, first kiss, her life was a series of firsts and his felt, to a degree, like a series of finality. Last PTA meeting, last curfew, last science project. He'd have to find another life and resist the temptation to hide in his work.

Life, he realized, might be opening up. He'd always wanted to learn to fly a plane, visit Europe, hike the Appalachian trail. His mood improved at the revelation.

"Siri, find plane fare to Italy." He said. Dutifully she gave him the three best prices. He nodded. Maybe it was time to put a lot of things behind. "Siri, what about plane fare to Jerusalem?"

As she told him he wondered why he was even curious. Hadn't he had enough of God for a lifetime? Still, part of his brain made him think that perhaps there was something there. An answer, maybe.

He pulled over into a service station and got out to fill his car. He went inside and got some coffee and a pack of gum. The girl behind the counter looked to be about Jordan's age. A moment later he was outside, opened the tank and began to pump his gas.

He took a deep sip of the coffee, it was sharp and bitter but it was better then nothing. He looked at the car across from him and saw the woman there, staring at him. He offered her a smile and a nod.

She seemed to be uncertain, and he got the feeling he had no desire to hear anything she might say to him. After a moment of consideration, she leaned over to him and spoke.

"Luke 13: 34-35," She offered.

"Excuse me?" He asked but she retreated into her car and closed the door. He noticed that her car still had the pump handle in it, still pumping gas. He heard the car turn over and shift into gear.

Calm covered him as it always did in a crisis. He moved quickly to her window and pounded on it.

"Stop! You need to stop!" He called, but his pleas were met with a squeal of tired and the sound of the hose snapping. As she moved off, he turned, even as the other people here were only beginning to realize what was happening and spied the emergency shut off.

He lunged for it and even as he did, gas flooded onto the pavement and he became aware of a man coming out of the store with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Put that out!" Frank called and got to the shut off, pulled it down and the gas slowed it's movement and then trickled down into nothing. He looked up and saw someone else grab the smoker, throw his cigarette to the ground. The man made to protest, but realization covered his face as he saw the gas, saw Frank at the shut off switch.

Frank ran his hand through his hair in relief and moved toward the store, his cell out to 911.

He could still smell the gasoline on his clothes as he pulled out of the station and pulled back onto the highway, but he'd be home soon and take a long shower. He kept the radio off and drove into the night in silence.

His mind wandered over the events of the day, driving to New York, giving his daughter to academia, the almost fire that could have ended him.

"Siri, Luke 13: 34-35"

"Sure. O Jerusalem, Jerusalem, the city that kills the prophets and stones those sent to her! How often I wanted to gather your children together, just as a hen gathers her brood under her wings, and you would not have it! Behold, your house is left to you desolate; and I say to you, you will not see Me until the time comes when you say, 'BLESSED IS HE WHO COMES IN THE NAME OF THE LORD!"

Yes, his house was desolate. The rest was ominous, hanging just in the future like a thunderhead.

He drove home, his thoughts dark.

First day of classes. She rose, and showered. Milly was still sleeping, her first class wasn't until the afternoon. But Jordan was a morning person. She dressed quickly and went to the student union for breakfast.

After a mediocre meal she collected her backpack and went in search of her first class. There was a woman in the quad, a woman who caught Jordan's attention, made the hair on her back stand up.

Jordan stopped in her tracks and looked at her, watching. She resisted the urge to pick up her phone and call her father. She was a grown up, now. No running to daddy.

The woman finally looked at her and a broad, almost predatory smile crossed the woman's face. She nodded to Jordan and then pointed to her eyes with two fingers, then to Jordan. I'm watching you, it meant. A cold chill ran down Jordan's back and she hurried away, to her class.

Frank sat at his desk and looked at the file. He'd started this company ten years ago and with his reputation it had grown fast. Friends in the bureau and other law enforcement agencies were eager to work with his consultant firm. And Frank seemed to have an eye for talent, with some twenty investigators in his flock, all of them extremely good at their job. They had solved hundreds of unsolvable cases, consulted on some of the most infamous, made a good name for a man one considered too fragile to hire.

Now he was considering new cases. The first two he approved and assigned to investigators. The third, when he lifted the folder, his eyes burned and he felt the familiar feeling of a vision.

Again, the woman in red. She was watching...someone. He could feel that she was dangerous. He wasn't sure how he knew it was the woman from New York, but he didn't really know how anything in his gift worked. She was dangerous, but not a danger. Not a friend, exactly, but not an enemy, either. She was holding a gun, he could smell the burn of the gunpowder, still feel the recoil in the air. She was smiling. Her face was covered with blood.

And someone was there. Catherine? Was it Catherine? It was too soon to be sure. The vision faded and he leaned back, took a deep breath and Laughlin entered without knocking. He was tall, just turned thirty five, a savant. He was handsome, with dark hair and roman features and this intense gaze that bored through suspects. He was Franks best man and Frank suspected the guy of having some kind of gift of his own, but perhaps not knowing it. The gray eyes turned sympathetic as he looked at Frank.

Frank looked at him, tiredly.

"Sorry boss. I got the NCIC data you wanted."

"You could have emailed it."

"I did, I was passing and wanted to make sure you got it." Frank nodded and opened his email. The message was there.

"I got it. What are you doing today?" Frank asked, standing and rubbing his neck.

"I got court at 2. The Myer case." Frank nodded and Laughlin turned to leave.

"Hey?" Laughlin turned to face his boss. "Who we got in New York?"

The younger man thought for a minute. "Daniels and Zucker. Why, you got something up there?"

"No, Maybe. I'll let you know."

"Did you see something? You looked a little peaked when I came in."

"It's nothing. I'm searching cases today, it always happens. I'll be fine."

"Sure, ok. Frank, if you need me, I'm right down the hall."

"Thanks. Let me know when you leave to go to court." Laughlin smiled and nodded, then left the room.

Frank looked back at the folder and toyed with the idea of picking it up again, ut decided he needed a coffee first.

First day of classes finished and a mountain of homework, but Jordan could feel nothing but invigorated. She'd always been an excellent student, most things seemed to come to her easily. That was a blessing and a curse, because things that didn't come to her easily tended to stop her dead in her tracks.

She had just finished her paper for Psych 101 when Milly came in. The other girl looked terrified, her huge brown eyes flitting from place to place.

"You ok?" Jordan asked? Milly slowly shook her head. "What is it?"

"I… I think I found something."

"Found what?" Jordan inquired.

"Um. I. Just come with me." Milly threw her books down on the bed and exited the room. Jordan rose and followed.

A moment later they were down the stairs in the chilly evening breeze and Jordan regretted having not grabbed a jacket. Milly walked to the corner of the dormitory and pointed, not looking. Jordan made to speak, but could tell Milly wasn't going to answer. Instead, Jordan followed her gesture.

She could see white, very pale white and something blue. As she moved closer, her mind tried to make out a pattern, forms shifted and twisted and then, it was upon her.

A blade, a scream and pain. A man in dark clothes. Terror. Blood. Pain. The sound of feet moving quickly away. Something shrouded in darkness and then something so unspeakable…

She shook her head and the world came into focus as her foot touched something cold and hard.

She looked down. She was standing on the hand of a corpse. She screamed.

The EMT wrapped a blanket around her shoulder. She couldn't get warm.

"I think you're in shock, little lady. You need to go to the hospital, just for a check up." He said.

"I'm fine, it's just cold out." She offered.

Nearby the other EMT was zipping a bag around the dead girl she had found. The curly red hair got caught in the zipper and several strands of it poked out. Jordan trembled.

"You want to call your dad?" Milly asked, moving closer behind her. It was a comfort having her new friend here.

"He'll freak out." Jordan offered.

"He needs to know. You said he's a Cop or something."

"A consultant. He runs Triquetra." Jordan offered.

A detective passing behind her at just that moment stopped. "Did you say your father works for Triquetra?" He asked.

"No, he owns it. I'm Jordan Black."

"I met your dad, Frank. He's amazing. You should call him, though. He'll want to know." He offered.

She nodded. "Excuse me." She stepped away from them and took out her phone. It was almost midnight, but he would still be awake. She hit the speed dial button and took a deep breath.

He picked up the phone absently.

"Frank Black." He answered.

"Its me, dad." Jordan offered sheepishly.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Panic suddenly filled his throat.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. I. Found something."

"What?" He asked, his voice edged with worry.

"A body. A girl. She was next to my dorm. I called the police are they're here and I'm fine."

"I'm coming up." He stood and reached for his jacket.

"No, look, dad. I'm not hurt or anything. It was just sort of… jarring. Do you ever get used to it?"

Frank took a minute to process what she was saying. "Not if you're a human being. But the dead tell people like us stories."

Jordan nodded and bit her lip. "Um, yeah. I think I saw him. You know like we do."

"What did you get?" He asked. Half of him wanted to teach her how to use her ability and the other half wanted to bury it in her brain so she wouldn't have to ever deal with it. Since the latter was not possible, he had reconciled himself to the former.

"Nothing really specific. A dark figure." She almost told him about the evil presence but felt sure it was just a product of her own fears, being away from home, moving into an unsure future… She tabled the figure for another conversation.

"OK. I won't come up but if anything happens, please promise to call me."

"Yeah, sure. Of course I will. It's ok, Dad, I'm not about to go all Scooby Doo on this mystery. I'm smarter then that."

"I know you are. You're just like your mother in that respect."

"I was just a little rattled." She offered.

"You're the one who wanted to go to New York." He offered with a little humor. He heard her sigh and could see her smile in his minds eye. He pushed down his creeping fear and smiled for her sake.

"OK, I'm going to go. I have an early class." She said. He could feel the cord of their bond loosening again, her retreating into adulthood.

"Yeah. Get some rest. Lock your door. Call if you need me. Hey, I'm proud of you. You did the right thing."

"I'm your daughter, too." She said and he heard the phone disengage.

'Yes you are. For better or for worse.' he thought to himself and buried himself in his case files.

Frank walked into his office. He's actually managed to leave it last night and now was back to pick up a few things and then go to the Justice Center for a meeting. Laughlin waved as Frank entered his office. He followed the older man.

"Morning Frank. What you got on the horn today." He asked.

"Meetings, mostly. You?"

"The usual. Case notes to go over and then to The Lab to oversee some testing."

Frank nodded. He hesitated, and on impulse turned to Laughlin. "Do me a favor, would you?"

"Sure, boss."

"Could you look into a murder at Columbia last night? A girl, near this dorm." He wrote down Jordan's address."

"This about Jordan. One of her friends? Should I send a guy?" Frank smiled at how much Laughlin made him sound like a mafioso.

"No, Jordan found her. She was a little shaken. I just thought is she had a little insight..."

"Well, she's your kid, that's for sure." Laughlin said.

"What's that mean?"

"In town one day and she's already got a corpse." Frank nodded. Laughlin smiled and went off to do Frank's bidding.

"I heard if you find a body, you automatically pass your classes." Milly offered.

Jordan looked at her to see if she was serious. "No one told me." Jordan offered. "Besides, not my first body."

"OK, that's creepy." Milly offered. She took a sip of her orange juice and looked around. "OOO, don't look, it's that cute guy from my Biology lab." Jordan turned and saw a lot of different guys. She felt Milly's hand on her shoulder. "I said, don't look!"

"Like, I could tell who you're talking about. Half of campus is here." Jordan offered. A moment later, Milly paled.

"Shut up! He's coming this way!"

"Huzzah." Jordan offered, mirthlessly. She took a bite of eggs, missing her dad's cooking. A moment later, she turned and there was a young man standing there. He was tall, with dark skin and eyes. His smile was bright and confident.

"Are you the girl who found the body?" He asked. Milly looked at Jordan in deep panic and Jordan took a deep breath.

"We both did. Milly saw her first." She offered. Milly looked at her gratefully. The young man moved over and sat next to Milly.

"I'm Kirk. I'm taking Forensics. So, I hope you don't mind if I join you?"

Milly seemed incapable of speech so Jordan spoke for her.

"No, not at all. In fact, I have to dash. You know, class."

Milly willed her away with her eyes and Jordan grinned. She grabbed her books and disappeared.

Laughlin was waiting outside Frank's office. He was holding a file and looking grave.

"What?" Frank asked.

"I just got the stuff you asked for. And a whole lot more."

Frank unlocked his office and the two men entered together.

"Go ahead." Frank said as he dropped his valise and moved into his chair.

"OK, so when I got the case file, the first thing I noticed were some ritual elements."

"Like what?"

"The throat was cut, one earring missing..."

"Not exactly grave goods." Frank offered.

"There was a symbol carved in her chest."

"Hum. What symbol?"

"Well, wait. There were four other murders in the general area in the past five months. Same MO. The cops don't want to release it, but it's got to be a serial. I feel it in my gut."

Frank could tell he was avoiding the symbol.

"What was the symbol, Laughlin?"

"You're not going to like it." He offered.

"Tell me."

"An Ouroborus." The younger man offered.

"I doubt it's the group. Not their style."

"And since it's ongoing, I doubt it has anything to do with Jordan." He offered.

"Still, my daughter has walked right into the path of an active serial. Can we get surveillance on her?"

"I can call Wagner and have them put a body guard on her if you like."

"No, no. She'd kill me. Put a tail on her for security while I look into this matter."

"You're the boss." Laughlin offered. He dropped the rather thick file on the desk. "And boss. Go the hell home."

Frank smiled and nodded. He leaned back in his chair and opened the file as the door closed behind his assistant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouroborus

Chapter Two

Old Enemies

"Are you in place?" The woman in red asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't get..."

"You aren't supposed to "Get" anything. You have to do what I tell you. Remember, I own your ass..."

"Fine. I'm in place."

"Good. In the next few days. He's going to escalate. They've lost control. He's dangerous now."

"How many people has he killed and just now he's dangerous?"

"You care so much for the victims, do you?" Shrug. Beat. "Dangerous to us. Remember which side you're on. Like anyone ever gave a shit about you. Do as you're told and you just might get clear. Fuck with me and you will beg for death for ever. Got me?"

Nod. Parting.

It was like it never happened. The blood was gone, the body, only some bushes and fallen leaves in the place a life had ended.

Jordan's eyes went to that place where the girl had lain every time she passed. She'd thought about asking for a different dorm, knew they would give her one. They had offered her everything except passing grades in apology for her discomfort.

But no. They couldn't promise her that she and Milly could stay together. Late in the semester and most rooms had at least one inhabitant in them.

Besides if she was going to follow in her father's footsteps, she'd have to get used to it.

Milly and Kirk were fast becoming an item. The tall forensics student was a fixture in their dorm, he was funny and smart and it was clear Milly was falling hard. Jordan sometimes felt like a third wheel. Like tonight.

She excused herself to go to the bathroom down the hall and grabbed her sweater. Not that the two left would notice.

She walked down the hall and outside. For days, either Kirk or Milly would freak if she tried to go anywhere alone, and frankly, she needed some silence. She was glad for the dark, it wrapped around her and hid her from anyone's view.

She rounded the corner and forced herself to look deeper. She could see the vague imprint of the body in the dirt and felt it coming, the vision, black and spiraling and…

"Penny for your thoughts." She heard behind her, the strength of the voice dragged her back, ended the vision. She wheeled and terror washed over her.

It was the woman from the quad, the creepy one. She smiled at Jordan, a gesture that looked decidedly viperlike. Her deep brown hair tumbled over her shoulder and her skin was impossibly white with blood red lipstick.

"I..I.." The feeling came back, the urge to run, the fear and some vague feeling that something was missing in this woman.

"You can call me Kira. I'm not here to kill you kid. If I was, you'd be dead." The face of the woman relaxed, a hungry grin replacing the wide smile.

"Who… are you?" Jordan stammered and struggled to regain her composure.

"I told you. I'm Kira. You should be careful. Do you know what this is?"

Jordan's breath stopped along with her heart as the woman reached in the pocket of her blood red wool coat and pulled something out. She wasn't sure why, but she was sure the woman was going to pull out something horrible, a bug, a snake, an organ freshly harvested. But no, it was a piece of paper. She showed it to Jordan.

It was a snake biting it's tail. Of course she knew what that was.

"No, I..."

"Don't lie." The woman was in Jordan's face before Jordan could perceive her movement. Her breath was hot on Jordan's face and the teeth clenched in a grimace. He face was a mask of Psychosis.

"It's… it's the symbol of the group. The Millennium Group...my dad worked for them."

The woman leaned back as if nothing had happened. Quickly she shifted back to her relaxed pose, smile back in place.

"Good girl. I want you to remember something. Not everyone who helps you is your friend. Not everyone who hurts you is your enemy. Be careful. You are surrounded by players. And I suspect you don't even know there's a game going on. Your father is right about the group. More right then he knows."

And with that, she turned and walked away.

Frank woke in his bed in the middle of the night. He'd been having a dream about Lara Means. She was calling to him. She was in trouble. He tried to find her but couldn't.

He was sweaty and uncomfortable and so rose and jumped in the shower. The water soothed him as it ran over him, washing away to fear of the dream.

She had said a name and he knew it was important. Olivia. He had to find Olivia.

It was just a dream. He tried to believe that. But for him, it was never just a dream. There had been too much clarity, too much sensory detail. Lara was in trouble and he needed to find her. She was chasing angels, he knew that much. And where do you chase angels?

He picked up the phone and booked a ticket to Jerusalem. He then turned and walked to his wall safe. It had been a long time since he'd opened it. Now, the familiar numbers flipped the tumblers with ease and the door glided open. Inside, were stocks, jewelry, cash and a small box. He took out the box and made sure it's contents was in tact. He shoved it in his coat pocket he was going to wear and get dressed.

Jordan walked out of the cafe alone. Milly and Kirk had decided to go to a movie and she had begged off. It wasn't that far back to campus.

Around her, New York pulsed with life. People moving to secret destinations, cars trying to fight the traffic, lights and sound and smells, in a cacophony of the city. She let it fall over her, invigorated by it, loved the current moment more then she thought possible. It was good to be alive.

She crossed the street, two blocks away from her dorm and then onto campus.

She became aware of someone behind her. She turned just a little but couldn't get a look. She pulled out her phone and held it up so they would know she had it.

The footsteps became more determines. Moved closer and closer and the fear rose in her throat.

She could feel him behind her, tried to tell herself that no one would accost her in broad daylight. And yet, he was closer still.

She could see her dorm, see other people milling, heading to classes, dinner, everywhere. Didn't the see that someone was menacing her? Maybe it was her imagination.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. And then steel against her throat.

"Not a word. Act casual." She could smell his breathe, acrid and gross. Her mind raced for something to do.

IN front of her there was a blur of movement.

"Let her go." Said a somewhat familiar voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked.

"Someone you don't want to upset. Let her go." Came the reply. Jordan looked up. It was the woman, Kira? Cara?

"Back up, bitch." The man said.

"You're handler is going to be very upset." Jordan became aware that the woman was moving, almost perceptually toward them. She was almost within reach. This was insane!

There was a lighting flash of movement and suddenly, Jordan was free, a small nick on her throat. She fell to the ground and after composing herself looked up and saw a flash of red and the look on Kira's face. Violence, joy, ecstasy. Jordan tried to roll away, but was blocked by the body of the man falling, limp and bleeding. Jordan thought she saw a hole where the man's heart should be.

Then hands were on her and she was running for her life, dragged by this person. She just wished if it was friend or foe.

The phone rang as Frank was on his way to the Airport. He had a few hours before his flight, but he was too wound up to work. He'd have a drink and relax before the long flight.

"Frank Black." He answered.

It was Laughlin.

"Frank. You need to go to New York." He said.

"Why, what, Jordan?"

"She was attacked and now they don't know where she is. I have two guys with the cops now, but you need to go."

"I'm on the way."

"I got you a ticket. It's waiting for you..."

"I got a ticket to Israel, can you cancel it for now?"

"Sure boss, I'll meet you in New York."

"Yeah." He foot fell heavy on the accelerator and he plunged forward with a vengeance.

A tactical unit was on the campus. Frank flashed his ID and was let through, one of his men came up to him, Chuck Dufresny was his name.

"What have they got, Chuck?" He asked.

"Not much. She was attacked by this mook and a woman jumped him. Said she was like an animal. Then she dragged Jordan off."

"Who is he?"

Chuck pulled Frank over to the body and knelt down. He pulled off the sheet and showed Frank the empty chest.

"Roll him." Chuck said and the EMT's obliged. Chuck lifted the shirt and showed Frank most of a scar. It was most of an Ouroburos.

"What the hell is going on?" Frank said.

"We were all hoping you'd know." Chuck offered.

Frank stood. He rubbed his face. The police stood around, looking at him in his helplessness and it made him angry.

"Run this guys prints, I need it yesterday. Who is he. Is he working for the Millennium group, where did he eat yesterday, everything. I need a BOLO on the woman and Jordan." He pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to an officer. "I'm going to get a hotel and then go down to the police station. If you need anything, call me. Chuck, we'll set up a second search group at the New York office. Get Hamilton and someone from Comp to start searching CCTV, anything we can get. Find my daughter. And see if they can find a woman named Lara Means. She might help."

It had been a long day of false leads and frustration when finally Laughlin forced Frank to go get some rest in his hotel room.

"See you in the morning, boss." Laughlin offered as he got into a cab in front of Franks hotel.

"Yeah. Sure." Frank turned and walked wearily to the elevator. He stood, tired and angry, waiting for the elevator to stop. It did with a subtly jolt and he walked out absently, went to his room and opened the door.

Inside he reached for the light, but became aware of someone there, a second presence.

He took out his gun and flipped on the light. It was a woman. The woman he'd seen the first day in New York. The dangerous one.

She rolled over and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Kira and I was trying to get a little sleep." He noticed the white shirt under the black blazer had a faint tinge of blood.

"Where is my daughter," He took a step closer, the gun pulled up tight and ready to fire.

"Safe. You know, for a master detective, you ask a lot of stupid questions."

"I'm going to ask you one more time..."

"See, that's what I mean. You know I'm not going to tell you. You could shoot me, but I'm the only one who knows where she is. I promise you, she's safe."

He hesitated.

"Safe from who…?"

"Questions you already know the answer to are stupid. Why is also kind of stupid at this point. You know why. Because they couldn't have you."

"Why would you help?"

"The enemy of my enemy. Can I have a drink of water?"

She stood and moved to the mini bar. She leaned over and opened it, taking out a water.

"What is going on here?"

"That is a good question, Frank. The group has been monitoring you and Jordan for years. When they found out she'd be here, away from Daddy, they decided to make a grab for her. First, they had to make sure she had the gift. So they deployed one of their monsters..."

"Monsters?" Frank asked.

"Are you really incredulous? After what they did to Catherine? They threw a serial at your daughter and she took the bait."

"So, give her back. We can go into hiding again..."

"You were never in hiding, Frank. Do you think you were ever off their radar? They were biding their time. You can't protect her. Not like that. The best defense..."

"So, what do you suggest?" Frank glared at her, trying to figure this out. His gift told him she was being truthful, that she was, at least for the moment, on his side. He hated her, sure, she was… evil. He didn't know how or why, but he knew… There was blood lust and savagery…

"You need to find Lara Means. She can hurt them. Maybe not destroy them, but hurt them.

"How do I know you're not with the group and this is some kind of gambit?" He asked. At that moment, the door behind him opened. Laughlin came in.

"Hi. Boss." He offered. He exchanged a look with Kira.

"How long have you been working for her?" Frank asked. The anger in his voice was just barely controlled.

"Since before we met. Look. I hate her too, but she's on the level. This whole thing is about you, Frank. I was in the group for a little while. I got out like you did. I just want to help. We couldn't tell you before because they were still moving, we didn't know what they were planning til Jordan went to Columbia. I'm on your side. I know you have no reason to trust me. But If I didn't think this was the side of the angels, I wouldn't be here..."

"Who are you?" Frank asked slight disgust in his voice.

"I was recruited out of the Swiss Guard. I was with the group for a while, but I saw things… They're unholy." Frank fingered a rosary that hung out of his pocket.

A vision came like a hammer, out of no where. Lara in a wheel chair, darkness in the sky, birds, doves maybe. He felt Laughlin with him, protective, a body guard. He knew he could trust him. The vision made that clear.

Frank shook his head.

"Fine. Do you know where my daughter is?" Frank asked.

Laughlin shook his head. "What you don't know, they can't torture out of you."

Frank nodded. "So?"

"You go to Jerusalem. I'll watch over the investigation and she'll keep tabs on the bad guys."

Laughlin lead Frank to the door. He leaned over and whispered in Frank's ear.

"If I even think she's thinking about hurting Jordan, I'll kill this bitch and find your daughter."

Frank nodded and left the room. Ultimately, they had Jordan. He had no choice.

Yet there was the dream. Lara was in danger. They were leading him the same direction as his gift so for the moment… He would trust.


End file.
